Our Footprints
by dimlightcious
Summary: Eksplorasi penuh dramatisasi tentang keseharian Kiseki no Sedai yang begitu tidak penting hingga tidak dimuat di cerita aslinya.


**Kuroko no Basuke **milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

a/n: ini drabble(s) collection tentang Kiseki no Sedai (plus Momoi?) dengan setting Teikou!Days.

a/n lagi: ada banyak OOC-nya, gomen. Lalu, segala informasi dan kejadian di fic ini jangan dipercaya satu pun. Ini murni ngaco.

.

_[–Eksplorasi penuh dra__m__atisasi tentang keseharian _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang begitu nggak penting hingga tidak di__m__uat di __c__erita aslinya__.__]_

.

.

.

**OUR FOOTPRINTS**

**#1: A****,**** B****,****C,**** D****,**** E**

**Killen**

.

.

.

**A for ****ANNOYING**

**[Kise Ryouta/Midorima Shintarou]**

Kise Ryouta bosan.

Sambil bertopang dagu, dia mengawasi kru-kru pemotretan yang berlalu-lalang di depan matanya. Mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk _photoshoot_ yang hendak dia jalani. Dia sendiri sudah selesai memakai pakaian yang disuruh dan selesai di-_make up__._ Sekarang, model remaja itu bosan, bosan menunggu.

"Ah! Aku kirim _e-mail_ ke teman-teman saja!" Kise berujar girang setelah ide tersebut menghampiri otaknya. Dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jemarinya yang panjang menari lincah diatas _keypad_, dan setelah selesai, dia mengirim _e-mail_ tersebut pada lima sahabat favoritnya di SMP Teikou.

Hari ini, dia tidak bisa ikut latihan pagi karena berbenturan dengan jadwal pemotretannya. Tapi, sekarang masih jam setengah enam, latihan pagi belum dimulai, jadi dia bisa berbalas _e-mail_ dengan mereka selagi menunggu dipanggil oleh kru yang bertugas.

* * *

**From: ****kise-ryouta-****c****huu xxx**

**To: ****kuroko-tetsuya-15 xxx****, ****i-am-aomine****-****daiki xxx****, ****murasakibara-atsushi-lo****v****e****s****-****c****andies xxx****, ****midorima-shintarou-nanodayo xxx****, ****the-king-akashi-seijuurou xxx**

**Subje****c****t: Ohayou gozaimasuuu~**

**Biarpun aku tidak ikut latihan pagi, tetap semangat ya-**_**ssu**_**!**** (^o^)/  
**

**Go****!**** Go****!**** Fiii****ii****ght! (*****^w^*)~**** ~(*^w^*~)**

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian, kelimanya membalas secara berurutan. Dimulai dari Midorima, Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko. Dan isinya pun sama.

Kise yang awalnya begitu senang, detik selanjutnya terpana ketika membaca isi _e-mail_ yang dia terima.

* * *

**_Go_**_** die**__**.**_

* * *

Midorima sedang melepaskan perban di tangannya ketika ponselnya bordering nyaring di ruang ganti.

"Halo?"

"_HIDOI_, MIDORIMA-_CC__H__II__I_!" Midorima refleks menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, mengamankan indera pendengarannya agar terhindar dari tuli permanen. Di seberang sana, Kise langsung merepet dengan suara tinggi. "Itu pasti perbuatan Midorima-_cchi_, 'kan?! Kau yang mengirimkan semua _e-mail_ itu bersamaan!? Kau tidak boleh menyentuh ponsel orang lain tanpa ijin, Midorima-_cchi_~!"

"Hmph. Rupanya kautahu-_nanodayo_," balas Midorima tenang, tidak terdengar bersalah sama sekali. Dia melirik sekilas kearah empat ponsel berbeda warna yang tergeletak diatas _bench _ruang ganti, semuanya milik anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_. Dia mungkin akan dibunuh Akashi jika ketahuan mengusik ponselnya, tapi dia sudah menghapus _e-mail_ yang dia kirim ke Kise barusan. Jadi, dia aman, 'kan? Iya, 'kan? _Mungkin_.

"Jelas saja aku tahu! Bahkan Aomine-_cc__hi_ tak pernah sekejam ini padaku! Kenapa, Midorima-_cc__hi_? Aku dosa apa padamuuu?" rengek Kise hiperbolis. Bahkan Midorima bisa mendengar isak tangisnya.

"Kau berisik-_nanodayo_," ucap Midorima kesal. "Disini sudah damai tanpa adanya dirimu. Jadi jangan ganggu kami lagi dengan _e-mail_ bodohmu."

"Midorima-_cch__i_–"

"Aku mau latihan dulu. _Jaa_."

"TUNGGU DU_–_!"

Pip.

.

.

.

**B for ****BEACH**

**[Kiseki no Sedai]**

"PAAAANTAAAAAIII~~~!"

Senyum Kise merekah ketika hamparan biru laut yang melebur dengan birunya langit terpantul di dua iris emasnya. Dia berlari riang mendekati bibir pantai dengan kecepatan maksimum. Kakinya menendang-nendang ombak yang datang. Tangannya menulis sesuatu di pasir sebelum akhirnya tersapu habis oleh ombak. Dia lalu berdiri dan membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menikmati angin.

Di mata para gadis, pemandangan itu sangat, sangat indah. Terlalu indah. Indah _overload_.

Di mata teman-teman setimnya, pemandangan itu sangat, sangat memalukan. Terlalu memalukan. Memalukan _to the extreme_.

"Ck, kau ini apa? Anak TK yang baru pertama kali diajak ke pantai?" ejek Aomine sambil mendengus.

Kise cemberut. "Aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai, Aomine-_cchi_. Jadi, wajar kalau sekarang aku senang sekali, 'kan?" dia mencoba membela diri.

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan-_nanodayo_," sahut Midorima.

"Ryouta, kita kesini untuk _training camp_. Bukan untuk bermain-main," Akashi mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-_cchi_. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya bersantai sedikit, 'kan?" balas Kise sambil tertawa kecil. Sesaat kemudian, bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil. Dia lalu menyipratkan air kearah Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima.

"HEI!" Aomine melotot.

"Aaah, _Pockyo_-ku basaah~" Murasakibara berduka. "Tapi, ya sudahlah," dia memakan saja _pockyo_-nya sampai habis. Toh, hanya terasa sedikit asin gara-gara air laut.

Midorima ikut melotot dari balik kacamatanya yang berkilat mengancam. "Kise, dasar kau–DUH!" Kalimatnya terputus karena serangan air selanjutnya datang.

Aomine menggeram. "Kau mau bermain, baiklah! Kau akan kulayani!" Si _ace_ Teikou melemparkan jaketnya ke belakang lalu melompat kedalam air. Midorima mengomel-ngomel dengan suara pelan sambil mengikuti Aomine, berkomplot untuk menyerang Kise.

"Ayo! Kau juga, Murasakibara!" Aomine mengajak si pemain _center_.

Murasakibara memiringkan kepala. "Tidak mau. Nanti makananku basah."

"Taruh dulu disana, nanti kubelikan cemilan yang baru-_nanodayo_," bujuk Midorima. Rupanya dia sudah dendam kesumat gara-gara bajunya basah oleh ulah Kise.

"Okeee~" Hanya butuh satu detik bagi Murasakibara untuk berpikir dan menyetujuinya.

"EEEH!? Kalian curang! Tiga lawan satu!?" Kise memprotes tidak percaya atas ketidak adilan ini. Dia memandang kearah dua anggota timnya yang tersisa; mereka menjaga jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari bibir pantai sehingga aman dari serangan-serangan brutal yang bisa membuat baju mereka basah kuyup. "Akashi-_cchi_! Kuroko-_cchi_! Ayo bergabung denganku!"

"Aku menolak," jawab kedua orang tersebut bersamaan, memasang wajah datar yang sama pula.

"Kenapa begitu-_ssuuu_!?"

"Kise, bersiaplah!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu–AAH!"

Akashi dan Kuroko mengawasi tingkah teman-teman mereka. Dan mereka tadi mengejek Kise kekanak-kanakan?

Sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari balik jaketnya, Akashi berkata dengan suara rendah, "Latihan tambahan untuk Ryouta, Daiki, Atsushi, dan Shintarou karena bermain-main," lalu dia berhenti sesaat, "Latihan tiga kali lipat untuk Ryouta karena dia yang memulainya."

Kuroko bersyukur dia tak ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin juga.

.

.

.

**C ****for ****CUTE**

**[****Kuroko Tetsuya/Kise Ryouta/Aomine Daiki****]**

Kuroko kesal.

Membuat pemuda berjuluk _The Phantom Sixth Man Player_ ini kesal bukanlah perkara mudah. Sejujurnya, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah melihatnya sekesal ini.

Hari ini Festival Budaya SMP Teikou telah dimulai. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dalam pakaian _maid_ berwarna biru pucat yang sangat _girly_, yang sangat merusak harga diri seorang lelakinya. Dia bertugas menarik pelanggan untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya yang membuka kafe, ngomong-ngomong.

Kuroko berniat menggunakan _misdirection_-nya agar tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya–peduli setan dengan menarik pelanggan–namun aura gelap penuh amarah yang menyebar dari seluruh tubuhnya memberikan efek sebaliknya. Beberapa pemuda bahkan menggodanya, mengiranya seorang gadis. Bendungan amarah Kuroko nyaris jebol saat itu juga.

Kise nyaris tersedak _takoyaki_ yang dia kunyah ketika melihat sosok Kuroko disana.

"K-KUROKO-_CCHI_?!"

Bertemu dengan anggota timnya yang lain adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan Kuroko.

Pemuda berambut biru cerah itu melemparkan tatapan ganas kearah si model, dan menjawab dingin, "… Apa?"

Kali ini Kise tersedak betulan, karena, oh ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Kuroko menatapnya begitu tajam.

"E-uhm," Kise berkeringat dingin. Otaknya mendadak buntu. Kenapa dia merasa sedang menghadapi _mode angry_!Akashi begini? "K-kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu?"

Pertanyaan yang salah. Kise nyaris _headwall_ detik itu juga.

"Bisakah kau tidak menanyakan hal itu, Kise-_kun_?" Meski bicaranya masih sopan seperti biasa, nada yang digunakan Kuroko membuat suhu disekitar Kise turun beberapa derajat.

"B-baiklah, maaf. Hanya saja, kautahu…" Kise tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, atau berkata apa. Dia memandang Kuroko dari ujung sepatu hingga ke ujung rambut. Pemuda itu memakai seragam _maid_ dengan rok mengembang selutut. Sepatu _boots_ putih lengkap dengan _stocking_ senada membungkus kakinya yang langsing. Dan ada bandana berenda berwarna biru yang berada di rambutnya.

"Eh, Kuroko-_cchi_ manis kok memakai itu," Kise memuji tulus.

Sungguh, bila Kuroko tidak menyebarkan aura mengerikan dan berwajah masam seperti itu, dia pasti terlihat sangat manis. Kise juga pasti salah mengira Kuroko seorang gadis jika tidak mengenalnya sebagai salah satu rekan satu timnya.

Namun, sayangnya, hal itu sama sekali tidak membesarkan hati Kuroko.

"Hueh! Tetsu!? Kau memakai–BUAKAKAKAK! Apaan tuh!?"

Aomine datang di saat yang sangat tidak tepat, apalagi dengan tawa yang sangat tidak membantu keadaan.

"Aomine-_cchi_!" Kise berteriak horor.

"ADOWH!" Aomine membungkuk kesakitan setelah menerima _Ignite Pass Punch_ milik Kuroko di sisi perutnya. Kelihatannya Kuroko tidak segan-segan mengerahkan seratus persen kekuatannya, melihat Aomine yang begitu kesakitan hingga berguling-guling tidak elit diatas lantai.

"Tolong jangan tertawa diatas penderitaan orang seperti itu, Aomine-_kun_. Itu tidak baik," tutur Kuroko.

"Grbhgejhgrjjhghjlak!" Aomine menyumpah-nyumpah dalam bahasa yang tidak teridentifikasi.

Sedangkan Kise?

Dia langsung kabur meninggalkan TKP tanpa perlu repot-repot menyaksikan eksekusi yang diterima Aomine.

"Uwaaah! Ampuni aku, Kuroko-_cchiiiiiii~_!"

.

.

.

**D for ****D****EPEND**

**[****Kuroko Tetsuya/Aomine Daiki]**

Sebagai bayangan, Kuroko bergantung pada cahayanya.

Mereka adalah dua sisi koin yang berdampingan, dan dia menyaksikan, mengagumi, serta mempercayai sisi koin yang ada di seberang, yang bermandikan sinar terang.

Meskipun dia berdiri di sisi lain yang berpeluk gelap, tidak apa-apa. Ketika seseorang bertanya, "Apakah itu menyenangkan? Dengan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri?"

Tidak, tidak menyenangkan juga. Namun, kalah adalah hal yang jauh lebih tidak menyenangkan baginya. Dan ini bukan pula sebuah pengorbanan. Ini adalah gaya bermainnya yang berbeda dengan yang lain, sebagai pendukung dan pelengkap.

Namun, bagaimana jika cahayanya tidak bergantung padanya lagi? Dan ketika cahaya itu tak menghujaninya dengan sinar kehangatan, namun membuatnya silau dan terbakar?

"Jangan mengoper padaku lagi, Tetsu."

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku sendiri."

Pada siapa lagi bayangan ini akan bergantung, Aomine-_kun_?

.

.

.

**E for ****ENVY**

**[Kuroko Tetsuya****/****Murasakibara Atsushi]**

"Aku iri."

"Aye?" Murasakibara menundukkan kepala. Kuroko sudah berdiri disampingnya, tempat yang dia kira masih kosong sedetik lalu. Atau mungkin juga Kuroko sudah disana sejak tadi, hanya saja dia tidak menyadarinya.

Kuroko sedang mengamati Aomine dan Kise yang lagi-lagi melakukan 1 on 1 seusai latihan bersama. Kedua iris biru langitnya terpancang pada sosok Aomine yang berhasil lolos dari penjagaan Kise, mendribel bola dan dua detik setelahnya sudah berada di bawah ring. Dia lalu memasukkan bola di tangannya dengan _dunk_.

Dua iris biru langit milik si pemain bayangan berbinar. "Aku juga ingin melakukan itu," dia mengaku.

"Melakukan apa?"

"_Dunk_."

"Tapi, Kuro-_chin_ tidak bisa menjangkau ring, 'kan?"

"Itu benar," Kuroko menjawab, suaranya terdengar sedikit lesu. Dia hanya terpesona dengan permainan Aomine dan Kise saja, 'kan? Melihat mereka begitu bersemangat bermain basket, dan mencetak poin dengan _dunk-dunk_ cemerlang, membuatnya ingin merasakan sensasi yang sama.

"Hnggm."

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Kuroko melayang di udara.

Tidak, bukan melayang, tapi terangkat. Kuroko melebarkan matanya sedikit, padahal dia terkejut sekali saat tubuhnya tanpa sebab diangkat oleh Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara-_kun_, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Kuroko sedatar mungkin. Kalaupun dia memberontak, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Kemungkinan pertama, dia tak akan bisa lepas karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jelas. Kemungkinan kedua, Murasakibara melepaskannya saat dia memberontak dan dia jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Jadi, dia memilih jalan aman.

"Kuro-_chin_ ingin melakukan _dunk_, 'kan?"

"… Ya?" Kuroko masih tak mengerti bagian mana dari keinginannya untuk melakukan _dunk_ dan tubuhnya yang diangkat oleh Murasakibara bisa berkaitan.

Si pemuda berambut ungu itu justru menoleh kearah lain. "Mido-_chin_, tolong lemparkan bola basket pada Kuro-_chin_."

Midorima, tercengang seperti semua orang lainnya di tempat itu, buru-buru menaikkan kacamatanya setelah kembali menguasai diri dari syok sesaatnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, dia meraih bola basket terdekat dan melemparkannya dengan akurat kearah Kuroko.

Si _center_ dengan tinggi nyaris dua meter itu berjalan kearah ring, melewati Aomine dan Kise yang hanya menatap diam tanpa kata, masih dengan pinggang Kuroko di kedua tangannya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kuroko lebih tinggi lagi, sehingga wajah Kuroko kini sejajar dengan ring.

"Ayo, masukkan, Kuro-_chin_~"

Satu pemahaman terbit di benak Kuroko. Dia lalu memasukkan bola di tangannya kedalam ring dengan sukses. Satu-satunya suara di tempat itu hanyalah suara 'horeee~' dengan nada monoton yang lolos dari bibir Murasakibara, selebihnya hening. Dia lalu menurunkan Kuroko hingga berdiri kembali diatas lantai kayu dengan kedua kakinya.

Kuroko mendongakkan kepala. "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-_kun_," ucapnya tulus, lengkap dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilihat semua orang.

"Sama-sama, Kuro-_chin_~"

Untuk sekali ini, Kuroko tidak protes ketika tangan besar Murasakibara menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya.

"Eeeeh!? Jadi, Kuroko-_cchi_ ingin melakukan _dunk_?! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku, biar aku yang mengangkatmu!"

"Harusnya kau bilang itu padaku, Tetsu!"

Kuroko memasang wajah _poker face_ andalannya. "… Aku hanya ingin melakukannya sekali saja. Terima kasih atas penawarannya, Kise-_kun_, Aomine-_kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

… end–for** #1: A, B, C, D, E**.

.

Saya bermaksud membuat semuanya nge-_fluff_, tapi nggak tahan masukin _hurt/comfort_ juga.

Ghghgh, ini sangat nonsens. Dan sangat OOC. Dan sangat alay. Dan _update_-nya mungkin baru muncul seratus ribu belas puluh tahun kemudian. /dhies

.

.

.

* * *

**- OMAKE -**

.

**D for ****D****REAM**

**[****Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta****]**

"Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, kau bermimpi menjadi apa, Aomine-_cchi_?"

"… Huh?"

Kise menoleh kearah pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya. Aomine mengguyurkan air dari botol mineral ke wajahnya yang bersimbah peluh. Mereka tak sengaja bertemu di akhir pekan, dan tahu-tahu berakhir di lapangan basket terdekat untuk bertanding 1 on 1, lagi.

"Aku bertanya tentang cita-citamu di masa depan, Aomine-_cchi_. Impian. Hal yang kaulakukan jika kau dewasa nanti," Kise mengulang.

"Oh." Hanya itu respon dari Aomine. Dia meletakkan botol mineral kosong tersebut di sisi tubuhnya, lalu menjawab. "Polisi."

"Eh?"

"Aku mau jadi polisi."

…

"UUUBRHBHRBHHH–"

Pandangan mematikan Aomine segera mendarat di wajah Kise. Si model tampan tersebut menggunakan satu tangan untuk menutupi mulut yang begitu bernafsu menumpahkan tawa, sedangkan tangan yang lain memegangi perut yang mulai kram gara-gara menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang lucu disini, Kise," gerutu Aomine tidak senang.

"Tidak, memang tidak ada–" Kise berusaha keras meredam tawanya. "Hanya saja, kalau melihatmu, aku berpikir kau lebih cocok jadi penjahatnya–"

"AWAS KAU!"

Aomine menendang Kise hingga terbang ke angkasa. Saat itu, impian Kise untuk menjadi pilot menjadi kenyataan. _Mungkin_.

.

.

.

**E for ****ENVY**

**[Momoi Satsuki****/****Kiseki no Sedai]  
**

"Aku iri dengan kalian."

Enam pemuda memandang Momoi yang barusan berbicara. Satu-satunya gadis dalam rombongan itu terlihat sedikit cemberut.

"Kenapa, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko bertanya.

"Habisnyaaa–" Momoi meremas ujung baju seragamnya, dia sendiri terkejut karena rupanya pikirannya barusan dia ucapkan secara lisan, dan dia bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. "Aku merasa agak ditinggalkan gara-gara aku perempuan. Kalau saja aku laki-laki, aku juga pasti bisa ikut ngobrol bebas dengan kalian, dan bermain basket bersama kalian, bukannya mengawasi dari pinggir saja..."

Di sisi lain, Aomine mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam. Dia terlihat berpikir keras, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

"Kau kenapa, Aomine?" Midorima mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Itu aneh sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan laki-laki dengan rambut _pink_, apalagi dengan dada sebesar itu," dia menunjuk area tertentu milik teman masa kecilnya dengan sangat santai. Momoi membelalak.

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Aomine-_kun_..."

"Haahh..."

"Nyam-nyam."

"Daiki."

"DASAR DAI-_CHAN NO BAKA_!"

"ADUH! Kenapa aku dipukul?!"


End file.
